


Three Sentences Meme: The One Where Matt Joins John in the Shower

by persnickett



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme time!<br/>Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story.</p><p>severina2001 said:</p><p>Oh. OH OH OH. The one where Matt joins John in the shower for early morning shenanigans. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences Meme: The One Where Matt Joins John in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164979) by [persnickett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett). 



> (I took it to mean a sequel to John's giving Matt three minutes to join him in the shower in this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/164979)

"Gave you three minutes," McClane growls when Matt steps bleary-eyed and weak-kneed in behind him, "that was eight."

The spray of the shower is a shade too hot on his sleepy skin when John wraps a big, rough palm around the back of his neck to yank him brusquely forward, and Matt expects the kiss to be as crushing as the authoritative grip the other hand takes on his right hip, but suddenly McClane is moving so slow; nuzzling at his nose, just barely grazing their lips maddeningly over each other, nibbling and licking his way painstakingly inside. 

McClane smiles against his lips when Matt's body gives a completely involuntary all-over shudder and he sighs like a virgin cheerleader in the back of daddy's Buick, and when he gives up his hold on Matt's hip to catch restrainingly at his wrist when Matt makes his first move for the goods - Matt gets the distinct feeling he's about to be shown what it's like to be kept waiting.

-‘Snick, December 2011


End file.
